El otro amor de Marion
by Jos D
Summary: Yoh y Marion se reencuentran. Relacion tipo Yoh x Marion. Por favor no me maten por este fic. (Terminado)
1. El beso

Este es mi tercer fic de Shaman King, por favor no se enojen porque es un YohxMarion. Ya que siempre he tenido ganas hacer un fic como este. Pero no se preocupen Yoh se mantendrá fiel.  
  
__________________________________  
  
El otro amor de Marion  
  
Han pasado meses desde que se suspendió el torneo. Yoh vive casI tranquilamente en su casa con Anna. Un día, después de salir de la escuela iba caminando tranquilamente junto con Manta(Anna se dirigía a la casa pero Yoh se dirigá a otra parte), pero se detuvo al ver a alguien, quien de inmediato reconoció y Manta también.  
  
"Yoh, no es ella una de las amigas de Hao?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Si, es ella" dijo Yoh. Luego la chica se acercó.  
  
"Marion quiere saber algo y quiero hablar contigo personalmente" dijo Mari.  
  
"Yoh no vayas con ella, puede ser una trampa" dijio Manta preocupado.  
  
"Marion no tiene intenciones de hacerle daño a Yoh" dijo Mari cuya voz sonaba sincera.  
  
"No te preocupes Manta, no me va a pasar nada" dijo Yoh quien acompañó a Marion (ella le agarró al amno de él y este se sintió extraño), mientras que Manta se veía preocupado, y lo mejor que hizo fue seguirlos. Pero luego noto que estaban agarrados de la mano como si fueran una pareja.  
  
Minutos después en un parque, Yoh comenzó a preguntar:  
  
"¿Y dime has visto a Hao?"  
  
"Mari no sabe nada de Hao desde que se terminó el torneo"  
  
"Bueno entonces ¿qué es lo quieres saber?"  
  
"Veras hace tiempo que yo sentía algo por Hao, durante un largo tiempo y Mari quiere saber si Hao no está dentro de tí, ya que él me había dicho que ustedes dos antes eran uno"  
  
"La verdad es que nó, además creo Hao debe estar muerto; después del ataque que le había hecho" dijo Yoh.  
  
Mientras caminaban, Marion se quedo viendo a Yoh durante un buen rato y este volteó. Mari se le quedo viendo el rostro de Yoh y le dio la sensación de hacer algo con él. Le vio us ojos y su rostro se acercaba al de él. Pero Yoh volteó algo sonrojado y preguntó:  
  
"¿Dime, de algo mas quieres hablar? ¿Ay perdón, pero cual es tu nombre, que ya se me olvidó?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Me llamo Marion Phauna, pero mis amigas me llaman Mari; y de otra cosa que Mari quiere hablar es, que ¿si aun sigues siendo novio de la que se llama Anna?"  
  
"Bueno no es novia, mas bien es mi prometida, es que es algo quienes nuestros padres deciciron, es decir se encargaron de contrajera matrimonio con Anna, cuando eramos niños" dijo Yoh haciendo su típica risa y sonrisa.  
  
"Sabes, a mi no me gusta ese tipo de tradiciones en la que los padres son lo que decidan con quien se van a casar sus hijos" dijo Marion.  
  
"Bueno, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, pero sabes, no tiene nada de malo, si lo ves en otro punto de vista" dijo Yoh, cuya sonrisa le agradaba a Marion.  
  
"Yoh yo..." Marion iba decir algo pero se detuvo.  
  
"¿Que pasa Mari?" preguntó Yoh, quien después se dio cuenta que durante mucho tiempo, estaban agarrados de la mano y al instante se soltó.  
  
"Yoh puedes venir por aquí" dijo Marion quien acaba de traspasar unos arbustos. Mientras que Manta trataba de acercarse más pero los perdió de vista.  
  
"Mari adonde vas?" preguntó Yoh quien estaba siguiendo a ella.   
  
Minutos después encontró a Mari y se le acercó.  
  
"Sabes quería decirte algo, pero no quería que nadie nos viera" dijo Mari  
  
"Que quieres decirme?" preguntó Yoh.  
  
Marion acercó sus labios, hasta que hicieron contacto con los de él. Marion le dio un beso apasionante a Yoh, pero este se paralizó y se puso rojo como tomate y además nervioso ya que en su mente decía: '¿Qué es lo que me haría Anna, si me viera haciendo esto?'  
  
Luego Mari abrazó a Yoh.   
  
"Dime te gustó?" preguntó Marion a Yoh.  
  
"Bueno, yo, yo, yo.." Yoh estaba tartamudenado, sonrojado y sin reaccionar.  
  
"Entonces lo tomaré como un sí" dijo Marion quien iba besar de nuevo a Yoh.   
  
Pero luego Yoh reaccionó y se despegó de ella.  
  
"Mari, no puedo tener un compromiso contigo, ya que tengo uno pendiente con Anna" dijo Yoh  
  
"¿Quieres decir que en verdad sientes algo por ella?" preguntó Marion con algo de tristeza.  
  
"Si así es"  
  
"Marion esta triste por eso, sabes, yo creí que tú serías el que me correspondía, ya que Mari no quiere sentirse sola, además, tiempo después del torneo, recordaba tus palabras, recordaba que dijiste todo tiene un propósito y recuerdo cuando dijiste que soy maravillosa y nadie en mi vida me habían dicho algo así, esas mismas palabras me cambiaron mi vida, mi forma de pensar y mi forma de ser, yo..." Marion fue interrumpida por Yoh, mientras Mari lloraba.  
  
"Mari, ahora te comprendo, pero me malinterpretaste, yo solamente lo dije porque soy cortés y amable, no porque tu me gustas" dijo Yoh, quien después secaba las lagrimas de Mari.  
  
"Sabes, dejame confesarte, que después de esta expriencia, me hubiera gustado comprometerme contigo" dijo Yoh sonriente  
  
"¿Entonces solamente seremos amigos?" preguntó Marion  
  
"Si, pero sabes si tienes suerte y te esfuerzas posiblemente encontrarás a alguien que si te corresponda y quien sabe esa persona podría hacerte feliz, me entiendes verdad" dijo Yoh  
  
"Si Yoh" dijo tristemente Marion  
  
"Mari, se ve que es dificil para tí, buscar a alguien mas quien puedes amar, pero confía en mí, estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás a alguien que no solamente amarás sino que también te ame a tí" dijo Yoh cuyas ultimas palabras hizo que Marion sonriera.  
  
"Bueno entonces me voy, pero sabes esta vez no será la última vez que nos veamos" dijo Marion sonriente, recordando las palabras de Yoh; dejandola con la esperanza de encontrar a su chico ideal.   
  
"Pues, espero volverte a ver y que pronto vengas a visitarme" dijo Yoh despidiendose de Marion.  
  
"Adios Yoh"  
  
"Adios Marion"  
  
Minutos después Yoh salio de unos arbustos y fue encontrado por Manta.  
  
"Yoh que paso?, ¿que es lo que estuvieron haciendo?" preguntó Manta.  
  
"Solamente hablabamos y conversabamos" dijo Yoh sonriente, y viendo para atras y con la esperanza de volver a ver a su nueva amiga.  
  
FIN  
  
__________________________________  
  
Creo que este fic no me salio muy bien. Si quieren dejarme reviews haganlo, pero si ustedes se enojan de este fic lo comprendo.   
  
Si quieren dejenme reviews ó dejenme algun mensaje en mi correo: jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx 


	2. Cuando Anna se entera

Saben se me ocurrió hacer esta continuación o mejor dicho cambié de opinion sobre el fic, debido a que había personas quienes me lo pidieron. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Niki y a todos los lectores quienes lo leen y también quienes les gustan la pareja YohxMarion  
  
_______________________________________  
  
El otro amor de Marion  
  
Capítulo 2: Cuando Anna se entera  
  
Yoh tardó mucho en llegar a la casa, esto hacía desesperar a Anna.  
  
"Porque estará tardando tanto Yoh? esto ya me está deseperando" dijo Anna  
  
"Hola Anna ya llegué" dijo Yoh quien acaba de llegar  
  
"Me puedes explicar porque tardaste mas de los acostumbrado"  
  
"Perdon Anna, es que alguien me retrasó y ..." Yoh no terminó de explicar  
  
"Ya no digas nada, solamente quiero que preparemos la cena juntos" dijo Anna quien ya sonaba menos enojada  
  
Fausto quien también se encontraba presente se sorprendió del rapido cambio de actitud de Anna, primero como una enojona gruñona; y luego como una calmada y tranquila.   
  
Yoh en sus pensamientos: 'Bueno por ahora me siento a salvo espero que Anna nunca se entere que besé a Marion'  
  
{En la cena}  
  
Anna preguntó por curiosidad: "Dime Yoh ¿quien que quien te atrasó?"  
  
Yoh se sentía nervioso con esa pregunta lo mejor será no decirle a Anna, que fue besado por Marion.  
  
"Fue unas de las excompañeras de Hao y me pregunto si yo había visto a Hao y entretuvo mucho porque conversabamos"  
  
"Y no pasó algo más"  
  
"Nada interesante" mintió Yoh, cuyas razones eran para no lastimar a Anna  
  
{A la media noche}  
  
Cuando Anna estaba durmiendo, Yoh estaba preocupado sobre el beso quien Marion le dió. El le gustó el beso, pero debe mantenerse fiel a Anna y le preocupa que ella se entere del evento que lo dejó impactado.  
  
Mientras tanto una figura parecida a Yoh se acercaba a la casa de los Asakura. Era Hao cuya mirada maligna, hace significar que tiene planeado algo. El saltó, pasando por la entrada (ya que se encontraba cerrada), luego entró en la puerta asegurandose que nadie lo viera (ya que posiblemente aparezca Amidamaru). Estuvo tratando de adivinar donde se encontraba Anna y cuando lo logró entró a su cuarto.  
  
Luego intentó despertarla, Anna abrió un ojo, por un momento creyó que era Yoh, pero al abrirlo más reconoció que era Hao.  
  
"¡Hao que demonios estas...!" Anna gritó, pero su boca fue tapada por Hao, quien le dió una señal de que guardara silencio.  
  
"Solo vine aquí para que te enteres de algo, además también vine porque quiero arrebartarle algo a Yoh, así como él lo hizo conmigo" dijo Hao  
  
"Qué quieres decir Hao?" preguntó Anna  
  
"De seguro él no te lo dijo" dijo Hao  
  
"Decirme qué"  
  
"Verás, Yoh besó a alguien que no es su prometida y fue una de mis chicas quien lo besó"   
  
"No, no puede ser, no te creo" dijo Anna con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"Si así es, sino porque no le preguntas en la mañana, pero antes dejame darte algo" dijo Hao quien acercó sus labios a los de Anna, pero en el instante en que la besó, ella inmediatamente le dió una cachetad en la mejilla izquierda y luego un golpe en la mejilla derecha.  
  
"No te atrevas a hacerme eso de nuevo Hao" dijo Anna con tono amenazante  
  
"Acaso no escuchaste bien, te quiero arrebatarte a tí; así como Yoh lo hizo arrebatandome a Marion" Hao no escuchó a Anna y le aplicó otro beso solo que con más pasión, y esta vez sostenía los brazos de Anna para que no le golperara de nuevo.  
  
Anna sintió algo de placer al ser besado por Hao, pero este con un movimiento rápido metió su mano en el futon donde ella dormía, para subirle la falda y tocarle el trasero de Anna (con todo y ropa interior), luego ella recapacitó y se despegó de él.  
  
"Alejate Hao, se que lo que dices no es verdad, tratas de alejarme de Yoh, para que yo me convierta en tu esposa" dijo Anna sonando muy enojada.  
  
"Como quieras, pero recuerda esto, el primer beso de Yoh no fue de parte tuya, sino de Marion y otras cosa, parece ser que Yoh le gustó ese beso" dijo Hao quien luego salió del cuarto de Anna y luego salió de la casa. Mientras que Anna comenzaba a dudar sobre Yoh, ella estaba nerviosa de preguntarle, pero ella esperó a que amaneciera.  
  
{En la mañana}  
  
Yoh y Ana estaban desayunando, mientras que Fausto con Eliza se encontraban revisando medicinas. Ellos estaban vestidos con uniforme para preparase a ir a la escuela, pero Anna se sintió nerviosa de preguntarle a Yoh sobre lo que dijo Hao, pero lo hizo:  
  
"Yoh dime es verdad que tu besaste alguien?" preguntó Anna con la esperanza de que Yoh lo negara  
  
"Pero, pero, pero cómo lo supiste Anna?" pregunto Yoh muy sorprendido de lo que preguntó Anna O_O  
  
"Entonces no lo estás negando, no puedo creelo mi prometido besando a alguien antes del matrimonio" T_T  
  
"¿Pero Anna tranquilízate, dime como lo supiste?" preguntó  
  
"Hao me lo dijo" dijo Anna co mucha tristeza  
  
"Hao estuvo aquí pero, cómo" Yoh entró en pausa y luego trataba de explicarle a Anna  
  
"Anna no creas que..." Yoh fue interrumpido   
  
"¿Dime Yoh te gustó el beso que le diste a Marion?" preguntó Anna   
  
"Yo no la besé, fue ella quien besó, y bueno pues..."  
  
"Entonces es verdad, ¡TE GUSTÓ BESARLA!" gritó Anna  
  
"Anna no te precipites yo..."  
  
"!NO ME DIGAS NADA, DE SEGURO TE GUSTA MÁS ELLA QUE A MÍ¡" gritó Anna con lágrimas ToT  
  
"Pero Anna, dejame explicarte bien, pero por favor tranquilízate" Yoh trataba en vano pedirle que se calmara Anna.  
  
"¡LARGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ, YA NO ERES BIENVENIDO A ESTA CASA!" gritó Anna con furia y tristeza TOT  
  
Al terminar Anna de gritar, comenzó a llorar sobre la mesa y se escuchaban los terribles sonidos de angustia y tristeza.  
  
"Anna si tan solo me dejaras explicar, no malinterpretes los actos que hice ayer" dijo Yoh  
  
"¡VETE! EMPACA TUS COSAS Y ¡LARGATE!"  
  
Mientras que Yoh se iba a la escuela pero antes de irse se llevaba algo de ropa en unas maletas, debido a que Anna lo echará de la casa. Mientras que Fausto quería ver que sucedió.  
  
"Señorita Anna, qué fue lo que pasó?"  
  
"Yoh me fue infiel, besó a una chica que Yoh le gusta" dijo Anna aun llorando sobre la mesa  
  
"Qué no puede ser posible" luego Fausto vío que Yoh llevaba maletas en las manos, además de la mochila  
  
"Bueno Anna ya me voy" dijo Yoh con tristeza u_u  
  
"Espero nunca volverte a ver" dijo Anna sin mirar a Yoh. ;_;  
  
Yoh salió de la casa, con el dolor de la tristeza, la angustia y la infelicidad, pero tenía la esperanza de que Anna lo perdonara y que se renconcilien. u_u  
  
Mientras tanto Marion les estaba contando a sus compañeras, sobre el beso que le dió Yoh o mejor dicho su primer beso, pero ella sentía un poco de tristeza debido a que fue rechazada por Yoh. La chica rubia dejó a sus compañeras boquiabiertas sobre su historia, pero no le creyeron. Marion se le ocurrió enseñarles el lugar por donde se besaron.   
  
_______________________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus mails para hablar con los que me dejaron reviews. Aquíles dejo el mío: jdcv@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Además me gustarían que leyeran mis otros fic que hice como de Beyblade y de Digimon.  
  
No crean que este fic se ha terminado todavía falta un poco más. 


	3. El error de Anna

Aqui les va el tercer capítulo de este fic, que mejor ni les cuento lo que va a pasar. Cuantos de ustedes queridos lectores les guta la pareja Yoh x Marion, de seguro no hay muchos. Quien es mas linda Marion o Anna. Si me lo preguntan a mí, ustedes ya saben la respuesta.  
  
__________________________________  
  
EL OTRO AMOR DE MARION  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
  
  
Yoh estaba deprimido porque no solamente Anna lo hecho de la casa, sino que ella no quiso esuchar; y ya no tenía confianza a él.   
  
"Señor, Yoh no esté así, estoy seguro que Anna entenderá lo que pasó, solo hay que esperar" dijo Amidamaru  
  
Luego escuchó una motocicleta con el sonido de un motor conocido. Al voltear era Ryu.  
  
"Hola Don Yoh, que pasa acaso vas de viaje?" preguntó Ryu, viendo las maletas que cargaba Yoh  
  
"En realidad Anna me echo de la casa, por un malentendido" dijo Yoh  
  
"Que Anna te echo, pero como es eso posible"   
  
"Es por que ella cree que le fue infiel y espero que con el tiempo, ella trate de escuchar la versión de como sucedieron las cosas" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Puedes contarmelo a mi, todo lo que te sucedió don Yoh" dijo Ryu  
  
"Mejor después, tengo que ir a la escuela y Ryu me puedes hacer el favor de cuidra mi maletas" dijo Yoh  
  
"Sera un placer"  
  
{Mientras en la casa}  
  
Anna aun esta deprimida y triste.  
  
"Anna no vas a ir a la escuela?" preguntó Fausto  
  
"Querido creo que no es el momento, ya que ella esta pasando por algo muy duro, Yoh se fue y le fue infiel, aunque no creo que eso sea posible" dijo Eliza  
  
"La infidelidad de Yoh?"  
  
"Si, porque creo que hubo un malentedido y Anna malinterpretó las cosas, ella por ahora no quiere escuchar a nadie"  
  
"Espero que ella no este así todo el día" dijo Fausto  
  
{En la escuela}  
  
Aparece un entristecido Yoh y Manta nota esa tristeza.  
  
"Yoh que pasa veo que no estas nada feliz?" preguntó Anna  
  
"Anna me echo de la casa por un malentendido"  
  
"¿QUE? ¿QUEEE?"  
  
"Espero que ella me perdone y trate de escucharme"  
  
"Yoh porque no mejor me lo cuentas desde el princpio" dijo Manta  
  
{Después de muchas horas en la casa}  
  
Anna aun estaba en la mesa cuestionandose porque ella hizo eso, porque no  
  
escuchó a Yoh, o porque este le fue infiel, pero porque beso a Hao y le creyo en lo que dijo. Despues de estar muchas horas sentada y acostada en la mesa, se levanto y salio a caminar sin decir nada, aun vestida con uniforme.  
  
"No crees que deberíamos acompañarla?" preguntó Fausto  
  
"Tranquilo, ella se puede cuidar sola" dijo Eliza  
  
{En la escuela a la hora de salida}  
  
"Gracias por dejarme vivir unos días en tu casa Manta" dijo Yoh  
  
"Lo que sea por un amigo" dijo Manta  
  
Luego se escuchó la motocicleta de Ryu.  
  
"Hola don Yoh, ya sabes en donde te quedaras esta noche?" preguntó Ryu  
  
"Si en la casa de Manta, ah por cierto Ryu podrías llevarme las maletas hasta su casa" dijo Yoh  
  
"Claro que sí Don Yoh"  
  
"Amo Yoh no piensa hablar con su padre sobre su situación?" preguntó Amidamaru  
  
"No, pienso que pasará un corto tiempo para que Anna me pida que regrese y que me perdone, bueno eso espero" dijo Yoh  
  
{Horas mas tarde en el parque}  
  
Ya eran como las 5.30 de la tarde Anna ha estado caminando por un largo tiempo, ironicamente en el mismo parque donde Yoh y Marion se besaron. Estuvo pasando por unos arbustos cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien hablaba y le sonaba familiar.  
  
"Fue aquí donde bese a Yoh" se escuchó, Anna se quedo paralizada por lo que dijo la chica. Anna fue inmediatamente al lugar y vio que estaba Marion con su amiga Matti, Anna estaba oculta.  
  
"Bien ya conozco el lugar y porque estamos aquí?" preguntó Matti  
  
"Para esperar a Yoh" dijo Marion  
  
"Esperarlo porqué?" preguntó Matti  
  
"Dicen que el primer es beso, es algo que se recordara para siempre y que a veces el chico quiere más o que el chico quiere salir con la chica quien le dio el primer beso, aunque dicen que eso es un mito, pero no sé si el venga para recordar su primer beso, si es que ese fue el primero, además el tendrá que admitir que sí le di un beso y así me creerás" dijo Marion  
  
"Marion tu me dijiste, que él te rechazo" dijo Matti  
  
"Si es verdad, él me dijo, que él esta comprometido con Anna, como me gustaría que no tuviera ese compromiso así hubieramos salido juntos ayer" dijo Marion, quien dejó a Anna impresionada .  
  
"Entonces esperas verlo, porque tu crees en ese mito" dijo Matti  
  
"Pero aunque viniera a verme, me dirá lo mismo, que el siente algo por Anna y que ese sentimiento por ella, nunca cambiará, bueno eso es lo que creo que me va a decir" dijo Marion  
  
Anna comenzó a admitir su mayor error, ella ahora tiene que buscar a Yoh y esperar que ella sea perdonada, por la estupidez que cometió y con ojos llorosos se fue corriendo. Ella salió rapidamente a los arbustos, Mari y Matti escucharon que alguien estaba en los arbustos, pero al salir no vieron a nadie.   
  
{En la casa de Manta}  
  
"Yoh no le quieres hablar a Anna?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Aun no es el momento, esperare a que se le pase su enojo" decía Yoh aun deprimido  
  
Pasaron unos minutos e Yoh dijo:  
  
"Manta saldré a caminar un rato" dijo Yoh  
  
"Esta bien Yoh"  
  
Yoh salió de la casa se fue a caminar, pero esta oscureciendo, el estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo, tendrá que esperar hasta que Anna lo perdonara, por lo que hizo. No solamente por besar a Marion, sino porque él nunca le dijo a ella, sobre Marion.   
  
"¿A donde piensas ir amo Yoh?" preguntó Amidamaru  
  
"A donde sea, donde yo me sienta mas tranquilo" dijo Yoh  
  
{Mientras hacia donde estaba Anna}  
  
Anna no podía creer que había dudado de Yoh, porqué primero tenía que creer en las palabras del maldito Hao y sin dejar que Yoh se defendiera o sin dejar que dijera algo a su favor. Anna rápidamente entró a la casa y le dijo a Fausto que le ayudara a encontrar a Yoh.  
  
"Anna porqué llegaste corriendo y esa lagrimas?" preguntó Fausto  
  
"Eso no importa tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Yoh" dijo Anna, con rostro de preocupación angustia y tristeza  
  
Anna se le ocurrió hablar a Manta, ya que ella cree que tal vez sepa algo de Yoh.  
  
"¿Hola Manta, soy yo Anna, dime sabes donde está Yoh?" pregunto Anna  
  
"Bueno Anna el estaba en mi casa, dijo que se iría a caminar" dijo Manta   
  
"DIME DONDE ESTÁ?" gritó Anna  
  
"Bueno no lo sé, ya pasó media hora desde que se fué y no sé donde está" dijo Manta  
  
"¡COMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTA!" gritó Anna   
  
"Anna tranquilizate" dijo Manta  
  
"COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE, SI ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA POR EL, PRIMERO ME DOY CUENTA DEL ERROR QUE COMETÍ, TRATO DE BUSCAR A YOH; Y CUANDO TE PREGUNTO TU NO SABES DONDE ESTA, Y TU TE HACES LLAMAR SU AMIGO" gritó Anna  
  
"Bueno tal vez en unos minutos regresa"  
  
"No puedo esperar más voy para allá" dijo Anna quien se dio cuenta de una cosa 'Acaso le dije de un error que cometí, porqué Manta no me dijo nada en cuanto le dije, acaso el ya sabe que eché a Yoh de la casa, de seguro Yoh se lo contó'  
  
Mientras que Manta pensaba 'Yoh tenía razón, no ha pasado ni un día y ahora Anna lo anda buscando, pero quien perdonara a quien, recuerdo que Anna dijo que se dio cuenta del error que cometió'  
  
{Cerca del parque en una esquina}  
  
Yoh caminaba de una manera inusual, ya que se veía mas deprimido de lo que se veía antes. Luego escuchó que alguien lo llamó y este al voltear, él esperaba que fuera Anna, pero no fue así, era Marion quien lo llamaba.  
  
Marion y Matti se acercaron y esta le preguntó  
  
"¿Es verdad que tu besaste a Mari?" preguntó Matti  
  
"Si así es" dijo Yoh  
  
"Mari nota que Yoh le pasa algo, ya que se ve deprimido" dijo Marion  
  
"Es que Anna me echó de la casa" dijo Yoh  
  
"Entonces no tienes un lugar donde vivir?" pregunto Matti   
  
"Bueno estaré unos días en la casa de Manta y..."  
  
"Si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotras" dijo Marion con una sonrisa maléfica  
  
"QUEEEEEEEEE, Mari acaso estás loca, Kanna nos podría matar" dijo Matti  
  
"No te preocupes yo la convenceré" dijo Marion, quien parece ser, que ella esta planeando algo, mientras que Yoh esta sospechando de ella.  
  
{Minutos después, afuera de la casa de Manta}  
  
"Yoh aun no ha regresado" dijo Manta  
  
"No, no, nooo, Manta donde crees, que pueda estar?" preguntó Anna  
  
"Porque no mejor vamos primero al cementerio" dijo Manta  
  
Luego ambos se fueron, con la esperanza de encontrar aYoh.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Me gustaría que esta historia les sea de inspiración a aquellos que prefieran la pareja Yoh X Marion. No se que voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo, pero tal vez vaya ser el último.  
  
Espero que haya alguien quien se le ocurra hacer un fic sobre esta inusual pareja. 


	4. Renconciliación y el regreso de un antig...

Este es el úñtimo capítulo, espero que a todos les hayan gustado, despues de terminar una de mis tantos fics continuaré con los otros que dejé pendientes. El fic esta dedicado a : Master the Gambler, Onegai Twins, alejandra hirameku, stuki_chan, Niki, Mildred Diethel , rinrin_asakura(cuyo primer nombre al principio se ve extraño), Akari, annita , y Expectra porque me dejaron reviews  
  
_____________________________  
  
El otro amor de Marion  
  
Capítulo final  
  
{En el cementerio}  
  
"Disculpen, no han visto a mi amigo Yoh por aquí?" preguntó Manta a los espíritus en el cementerio, pero ellos les dio una negativa  
  
"Entiendo, aun no ha llegado" dijo Manta  
  
"Ya no puedo esperar mas, quiero ver a Yoh" dijo Anna  
  
"Tranquilízate Anna"  
  
"¡¿Como quieres que me tranquilice; después de lo que le había hecho?!" dijo Anna quien después se puso a llorar  
  
'Nunca había visto a Anna llorar así' se decía mentalmente Manta  
  
"Anna, me puedes explicar, que fue lo que hizo Yoh como para que lo echaras de la casa"  
  
Anna comenzó a explicar lo que pasó.  
  
{Mientras, en un departamento donde estan las Hanagumis}  
  
"Qué esta haciendo él aquí?" preguntó Kanna de una manera muy violenta  
  
"Solo estoy de visita ji, ji, ji" se rio ligeramente Yoh  
  
"Tranquilízate Kanna, si quieres hablemos de esto?" dijo Marion, quien junto con Kanna se fue hablar en otra habitación.  
  
"Oye porqué tu novia te echó de la casa, acaso te descubrió con Mari?" preguntó Matti a Yoh, quien aun se siente algo enojada por lo del torneo  
  
"Bueno algo así pasó" dijo Yoh, quien le explicó su situación a Mari  
  
{En otra habitación}  
  
"Me puedes explicar porqué ese maldito esta aquí?" pregutó Kanna  
  
"Mari quiere tener una relación muy intima con él"   
  
"Quéeeeeee, estas loca"  
  
"SHHHHHH te van a esuchar"  
  
"Porque quieres hacer esto, que acaso se te olvidó, que gracias a él, destruyó el sueño del señor Hao de hacer un mundo solo para shamanes"  
  
"Ahora que lo pienso, no sería un mundo ideal, como lo diría Yoh, pienso que aun así, nada nos garantiza que tendremo una vida mejor, que como la que tuvimos antes de ser shamanes" dijo Marion quien dejó sorprendida a Kanna  
  
"Ahora estas de su lado?"  
  
"Dime tu crees que pudiste tener una vida mejor aun si solo existieran shamanes en el mundo?" preguntó Mari  
  
"Claro que sí"  
  
"Piensalo dos veces" dijo Mari y Kanna lo estuvo meditando dos veces, recordando su pasado y comparandolo en su forma de vida actual.  
  
"Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez tengas razón" dijo Kanna tartamudenado  
  
"Entonces Yoh se queda?"  
  
"Nó, porque no me cae bien" respondio Kanna  
  
"O si no le dire a Matti que tuviste una relacion con Peyote y que él te regaló un muñeco de calavera, como recuerdo de que ustedes dos estaban muy relacionados"  
  
"No se de que estas hablando?" dijo Kanna sonrojando y sudando  
  
"Escondi tu muñeco en otra parte, creiste que nadie lo encontraría en tu ropa interior?"  
  
"Queeeeeee? donde lo escondiste? donde lo tienes maldita?"  
  
"Tranquilizate, te lo dire mañana, solo si Yoh se queda esta noche" dijo Mari  
  
"Esta bien solo esta noche"  
  
Cuando regresaron se encontraron a Matti llorando  
  
"Matti que te pasa porque lloras?" preguntó Mari  
  
"No es nada, es solo que Yoh y yo estuvimos conversando" dijo Matti  
  
"Bueno yo ya me voy a trabajar en el bar, asi que no quiero que destuyan el departameto y ni que se metan en problemas" dijo Kanna saliendo del departamento  
  
"Yo voy a salir un rato a tomar aire fresco" dijo Matti quien también salió.  
  
"Bueno estamos nosotros solos, que quieres hacer?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Podemos ver alguna película, o si quieres vayamos a mi habitación para darte algo especial" dijo Mari  
  
"Sabes yo pensaba en regresar a la casa de Manta y..." dijo Yoh sintiendose nervioso por lo que dijo Mari sobre algo especial.  
  
"Porque no le avisas que te quedaras esta noche" dijo Mari   
  
Yoh hablo en la casa de Manta para avisar donde se quedara en esa noche, dando datos sobre donde se encontraba. Despues de colgar el telefono Yoh sintió algo.  
  
"Oye espera que haces" dijo Yoh, cuando Marion le agarró de la mano y se dirigieron a una habitación.  
  
{Mientras tanto en la calle}  
  
"Ya le hable a Ren Tao, a Tamao, a Fausto y a Ryu, para que nos ayudara a encontrar a Yoh" dijo Manta colgando el teléfono  
  
"Eso no es suficiente" dijo Anna  
  
"Voy a preguntar si ya llegó Yoh" dijo Manta hablando pa su casa  
  
{En la habitación de Mari}  
  
"Mari que estas haciendo?" pregunto sonrojada y babeando al ver a Marion en ropa interior  
  
"Mari solamente quiere tener su primera relación íntima contigo Yoh" dijo Marion  
  
"No Marion no esta bien"  
  
"Que pero porqué?"  
  
"Aunque Anna me haya sacado de la casa aun así siento algo por ella y estoy seguro que me comprnederá y me perdonara por que no le había contado sobre nuestro primer beso, perdóname Marion por rechazarte otra vez" dijo Yoh quien ya se iba de la habitación de Mari y después del departamento  
  
"No espera Yoh no te vayas yo te amo, pero porqué no me amas?" gritó Marion   
  
"Mari se que tu me amas, pero ya te lo dije, yo no siento lo mismo por tí" dijo Yoh quien dejó a Marion entristecida   
  
'Perdoname por romperte, otra vez el corazón Mari' dijo Yoh mentalmente  
  
"Yoh no me dejes sola" grito Marion   
  
"Tu no estas sola Mari tienes a tus amigas y yo solo puedo ser tu amigo, pero si es a un novio a quien buscas, pues yo no soy la persona indicada" dijo Yoh quien cerró la puerta del departamento y Marion aun se encontraba en ropa interior  
  
{Minutos despues afuera}  
  
"Entonces lo hiciste con Marion?"preguntó Matti a Yoh  
  
"No, pero sabía que quería hacerlo conmigo, pero eso rompería mi compromiso con Anna"  
  
"Entiendo" dijo Matti quien vio alejarse Yoh  
  
Matti recordaba su platica con Yoh, ella le maldecía por el rencor que tenía por a derrota de Hao, pero Yoh le respondía: 'Tu crees que un mundo de shamanes sería un mundo perfecto?' recordaba Matti lo que dijo Yoh.  
  
'Todos sufrimos en esta vida, pero que te hace pensar que un mundo a tus caprichos o de las locuras de Hao te garantiza que tendrás una buena vida?'  
  
'Todos tenemos alguna dificultad en esta vida y hacer un mundo nuevo como lo pensaba hacer Hao, es solo un camino facil, pero aun así no se resolverá los problemas que hay en el mundo, además los seres humanos no son los únicos que podrían acabar con el mundo, es decir los shamanes destruyen el mundo pero en distintas maneras, como Hao con sus ideas locas'  
  
Matti recordaba otras palabras que dijo Yoh que la hizo llorar, porque al parecer tenía razón, de que un mundo lleno de shamanes es solo una idea enfermiza. Matti recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado cuando era abusada por otros quien la llamaban bruja, pero ambien reordaba que tenía amistades quien los dejo atras hace mucho tiempo y apenas los recordaba.  
  
"Pero que he hecho?" se decía Matti, al recordar que cuando tenía 6 años tenía buenos amigos, pero ella y su familia se mudaron a otra ciudad y en esa ciudad fue donde tuvo malas experiencias, pero por alguna razón se fue con Hao, sin recordar a sus viejos amigos quienes eran humanos, ya que Matti obtuvo poderes de shaman a los 4 años.  
  
"Estas seguro Manta que este es la dirección?" preguntó Anna  
  
"Pues es lo que me dijeron" dijo Manta  
  
"Pero si son ustedes" dijo Matti  
  
"Tu" dijo Anna  
  
"Si buscas a Yoh, el ya no se encuentra" dijo Matti  
  
"En donde está?" preguntó Anna  
  
"Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos" dijo Matti señalando por donde se fue Yoh, luego Anna y Manta se fueron.  
  
"Espero que no nos estes mintiendo" dijo Manta  
  
"O si no lo lamentarás" dijo Anna  
  
"Ya vayanse o lo perderan de vista" dijo Matti  
  
{En una esquina casi al llegar a un parque diferente al que acostumbra a ir}  
  
"Yoooooooohhhhhhhhhh" grito Anna con lágrimas  
  
"Anna?" dijo Yoh al ver a su prometida aproximarse  
  
Anna abrazó a Yoh con lágrimas.  
  
"Yoh perdóname fui una hipócrita"  
  
"No se de que estas hablando, pero quería saber si me perdonaras por no decirte la cosa indebida que hice?"  
  
"Claro que sí Yoh pero solo si me perondas por algo que te voy a contar"  
  
"Qué cosa" dijo Yoh, quien escuchó a Anna en voz baja sobre lo que pasó en la noche anterior  
  
"QUÉEEEEEEE" gritó Yoh al enterarse de que Hao había besado a Anna en la noche anterior  
  
"Lo se Yoh, se lo que vas a decir, pero antes de que me maldiges por favor perdoname por no contartelo"  
  
"Bueno, Anna esta bien, pero creo que deberíamos tener una mejor comunicación entre nosotros ya que dentro de poco nos casaremos"  
  
"En serio, no estas enojado"  
  
"No Anna" dijo Yoh  
  
Manta observaba feliz a su amigo abrazando a su prometida, viendo una escena parecido a un final feliz de película.   
  
"Creo que deberíamos celebrar por esto no lo crees?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Si ya que Anna ya se reconcilió con el amo Yoh" dijo Amidamaru  
  
{Mientras tanto en el departamento}  
  
Marion seguía llorando porque perdió a Yoh otra vez, ella pensaba suicidarse pero escuchó alguien entrar.  
  
"Que estas haciendo Mari?" dijo una voz conocida.  
  
Mari al voltear vio que era Hao  
  
"Señor Hao estas vivo?" dijo Marion quien se encontraba a un paso al salir por la ventana  
  
"Sí, dime que piensas hacer" dijo Hao quien se acercó y se excitaba al ver a Marion en ropa interior  
  
"Nada es solo que tengo el corazón herido"  
  
"Yo se como curartelo" dijo Hao quien agarró a Marion de un brazo y ambos se acostaron en la cama  
  
"Me permites pasar una noche contigo?" preguntó Hao a Mari  
  
"Si, pero solo si me dejas una noche placentera, pero dime porque hasta ahora te apareces Hao?"  
  
"Bueno irónicamente he estado viviendo con la raza que tanto despreciaba, ya que esperaba mucho tiempo a que mi cuerpo sanara y lo peor de todo es que ya no tengo al espíritu de fuego y creo que mi loca idea de un mundo lleno de shamanes, no era adecuada"  
  
"Cambiaste de opinion?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Y quien es tu nuevo espíritu?"  
  
"Es un secreto"  
  
"Ahora que piensas hacer?"  
  
"Ahora lo que pienso es en estar contigo" dijo Hao quie dejó sonrojada a Marion  
  
Hao y Mari se acostaton en la misma cama e hicieron algunas actividades algo bueno ustedes ya saben.  
  
{Horas después}  
  
'No puedo esperar para ver las caras que pondrán Kanna y Matti cuando me vean con él en la mañana siguiente'  
  
FIN (el verdadero fin)  
  
______________________________  
  
Recuerden que Peyote es el shaman mexicano con los muñecos de calavera. El fic tambien esta decicado a todos aquellos que desconozco quienes le gustaron el fic. No se pero creo que este fic no me salió bien que opinan ustedes.  
  
Si alguien quiere hablarme mi mail es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
